


Soft Sleep and Hushed Voices

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You and Medic share a soft moment before bed





	Soft Sleep and Hushed Voices

The day was over and with it came the wash of relief. All the work was done, everyone had taken a shower and retreated to their rooms to go to bed. You were currently in Medic’s room, sharing a bed with a handsome doctor.

Medic was lying on your chest, his face nuzzled in the layers of muscle and healthy fat underneath your pyjamas, legs tangled in a pretzel of soft skin and comfortable heat. His soft salt and pepper hair slipping through your fingers, your fingernails lightly scratching his scalp, pulling light groans from Medic.

A soft sigh escaped the larger man after a few minutes and he nuzzled closer into your chest. The smell of lemons, antiseptic, and ozone staining your clothes

You slowly moved Medic with your legs so he was under you. His thin tank top off of him in a second thanks to your slender hands. Medic’s body was covered in a thin layer of hair. His belly had a slight pouch to it but it was no less powerful than a full six-pack you’ve seen the other younger mercenaries sport.

Lightly you kissed his stomach and moved your way up to his sternum where a long and thick scar lay, a striking white line against his already pale body. Gently, you kissed his right breast and moved onto his left breast where you gently kissed over his heart, an x shaped scar well faded with time, a product of self-inflicted surgery before the wonders of the Medigun.

A long sigh escaped Medic’s chest as he whispered, “Mein Schatz, what’re you doing?” His large hand stroking through your hair with a surprising amount of gentleness.

You lightly shushed him before slowly trailing up his neck with the softest of kisses. Moving across his jawline you whispered between each kiss, “I am proud of you, you’re so smart, and I love you.” Repeating this mantra, you moved your way up to his cheeks, eyelids, and finally, his forehead. By the time you were done Medic looked like he was about to cry.

“Why are you doing this?” Medic whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would break.

“Because, You’re too hard on yourself and need to relax,” Another kiss on his forehead, “I hope you know I love you.”

“Schatz,” Medic’s voice finally cracked, his large hands gently caressed his face.

You mirrored his actions and straddled his powerful middle. Giving another soft kiss to his forehead you leaned back to look at Medic in his eyes. Tears were already spilling out and down his cheeks.

You moved your thumbs and wiped his tears away, kissing gently where they already passed over.

“I love you,” You whispered before laying your head on his chest, his heartbeat and slow breathing resonating in your ears while Medic’s large hands pet your hair and rested on your waist.

Lying down and falling gently asleep, it almost felt like you could hear Medic softly crying before he, too, fell into a dreamless state.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my people in the discord chat for inspiring me to write this ficlet! I hope y'all enjoy this small moment of peace!


End file.
